


Now That's What I Call A Layover

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John are headed to Washington, DC, but get stuck in the Denver airport - and John knows how to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's What I Call A Layover

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: For the SGA Saturday prompt "twist". Also, the little secluded "alcoves" that I mention in the story are actually real; I've spent many an hour up there on layovers reading and writing and getting away from the world.  
> WARNINGS: NOT BETAED! Also, just a bit PWP.

Rodney is standing in the middle of the United Airlines concourse of Denver International Airport, staring gloomily at the flightboard, which was announcing their connection to Washington National would be delayed. By three hours.  
  
“Seriously?” he asks, then turns - and notices that Sheppard is nowhere near.  He glances into the nearby gift shop and spots Sheppard’s unruly hair towards the back of the store, so he hitches his backpack to a more secure position on his shoulder and stomps off to where Sheppard is.  “Can you believe this?” he asks as he approaches John, who is immersed in a motocross magazine.  
  
“What, delayed?” John asks as he flips through the pages and gives a shrug of his shoulders.  “Hey, you think they could send us back to - _you know_ \- with some of these?” and juts an ad for ATVs in Rodney’s face.  
  
Groaning, Rodney rolls his eyes and pushes the magazine away. “Seriously, Sheppard? We’re gonna be late, and you’re looking for something else you can injure yourself with?”  
  
John sighs, cutting his eyes at Rodney.  “So we’re late a little,” he says as he puts the magazine back. “What’s the big deal?”  
  
“Yeah, but-“ Rodney says, but is cut off by the look Sheppard levels at him.  “ _Fine_ ,” he grunts.  “How do _you_ think we should pass the time, then?”  
  
John gives Rodney 'the eyebrow,' then reaches out and grabs Rodney’s arm, pulling him out of the store.  Glancing around quickly, he pushes Rodney toward an escalator, and infuriatingly ignores every, "What?" and "What the hell, Sheppard," that Rodney throws at him until they come to a quiet, deserted spot above the crowds. "What?" Rodney asks again as John looks at the ceiling-mounted cameras, then aims Rodney for a nearby doorway.  
  
"Blind spot," John says as he backs Rodney up against the wall, and helps Rodney quickly drop his backpack to the ground. With a mischievous grin, and a twist of Rodney's dress-shirt covered nipple, John gets to his knees as his nimble fingers make quick work of Rodney's belt and pants. He rubs his chin against the heft of Rodney's balls in the their thin cotton prison, then nuzzles against the fly, eagerly sucking Rodney's rapidly filling cock into his mouth as soon as it makes an appearance.  
  
Rodney looks down at the site of John in his dress blues, kneeled in front of him, and slams his head back against the wall, covering his mouth with a hand, though it doesn't do much to hide the whimpers of ecstasy John's managing with his tongue.  Doesn't work, so he drops his hands.  
  
"You have the _best_ ideas ever," Rodney quietly manages as he cards his fingers through John's hair, then lets out a gasp as one of John's free fingers finds the ring of his ass, and he forgets about everything else, and just lets go of everything except him, John, and the moment.


End file.
